Eight Days a Gleek
by new directions
Summary: "We're a family. We're at this camp for a reason." And those words would later stand true. Follow the Glee kids through an eight-day camp experience that will later change the way they all see each other on the inside and out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Before you ask, yes, this title did come from the Beatles' song _Eight Days a Week_. I know the first chapter's not all that exciting, but this whole story is about the growing development of the Glee clubbers through the duration of eight days at this Summer camp. Please leave suggestions for characters or pairings in my reviews if you'd like- I could use a lot of help with this because for now I don't even know where to go with the pairings just yet. I know this chapter is mainly Puck-centric, but it'll change throughout the story. I'm aiming for eight chapters but I think I might do a bit more, too. Enjoy! Remember, reviews are love.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Glee. How do you know this? Because if I did, the tribute episode after the Britney tribute episode would _totally_ be a Beatles one.

_Eight Days a Gleek_

"Oh, well shouldn't you just get a fucking gold star then?" Puck snickered, leaned back in his chair and looked straight at Quinn, who looked the least-bit pleased.

"_Please_, Puck!" Quinn snapped and turned directly towards him, "Like you could go up there and do any better?"

"You bet," He crossed his arms and looked straight as his girlfriend in an eyeroll.

Quinn sighed and shook her head.

"Better than fucking _Streisand_ over here at least." Puck raised an arm and pointed directly at Rachel, who kept quiet.

Finn looked back-and-forth, between Quinn and Puck, back at Rachel, at Puck again and then to Quinn. The noise level was beginning to irritate him, "Shut up!"

Rachel's eyes bulged and she folded her arms in a pout.

"You guys," Finn walked straight over to Rachel, "We're a _family_. We're at this camp for a reason."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and looked up admiringly at Finn.

"Now are we going to spend the next eight days fighting like jackasses or are we going-"

Puck interrupted with a snicker, "The fuck, Hudson? Since when've you got lady parts?"

He received a high-five from Matt and a fist-pound from Mike after that one and he felt accomplished. He tried to ignore the eye-roll and remarks made by his girlfriend to Mercedes in the corner.

* * *

Last week, the last place any of the twelve of the teenagers would've thought that they would be was Camp Soul. Mr. Schuester calmly tried to explain that the camp allowed him to sign the group up way past the deadline because they fit the requirements to attend.

"And what are those requirements?" A hand shot up as did Rachel Berry's whole body.

Mr. Schuester, ignoring the comment, went on explaining how beneficial the camp would be. He explained that it allowed the opportunity for the group to really "explore each other from the soul and within" and "embrace each others' company."

"Fuck that shit," Puck quickly mumbled, "I'm bringing my friend _Mario_ along with me."

And a high-five from Matt came along with that comment, too.

* * *

Seven days later, they were packed on a bus, suitcases and bags piled, spilling onto the aisle.

"What song shall we all engage in? I think, as a team, it's important to-"

"Save it, diva," Kurt held up a hand, "That's why we have iPods."

Mercedes and Kurt quickly grabbed one end of the earphones from Kurt's iPod touch and leaned back in their seats, letting out a sigh.

"Look, Berry," Puck threatened, "You let out one fucking note on this bus ride and your bed's going in that damn lake, you got me?"

Rachel gasped and took her seat, pulling out her own iPod.

Before everyone knew it, they were at a large wooden gate, the letters "CS" with an eighth note sculpted into it became more and more visible.

"Guys, I have a map, and I circled all of the-"

"_Rachel_," Mr. Schuester let out a husky breath, "No need."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, crumpling up her map in one hand and releasing it into the trash bin next to her.

"All of the activites are planned out for us. Camp Soul's activities are endless." Mr. Schuester said with a smile.

"Oh," Puck dug his foot into the ground, which seemed freshly wet, "Is our first activity to bake a fuckin' cake with rainbows or something?"

Quinn found herself snickering along with Mercedes at his comment and she turned to him, "Shut up, would you? This could be fun."

"The glass is definitely half-full," An over-tired, petite red-head trailed behind the rest of the group, lugging a suitcases two times too big for her, "Mr. Schuester thinks this camp will be good for you, and well-"

"Are you two sharing a cabin, Ms. Pillsbury?" Puck snickered and bit his lip, his eyes on Emma.

Ignoring his comment, she walked up to Will and whispered, everyone trying to make it out.

"This is like fucking telephone," Puck looked at his teammates, who were still trying to make out Will and Emma's conversation, "They're obviously fighting over who's on top tonight."

"Hey," Finn rested his arm on Puck's shoulder, "They're not even together, dude."

"Has that stopped people before?" Puck winked over at someone, who Finn later realized was Santana, Puck's ex-fling, and then turned back to Finn.

* * *

After unpacking and settling into their cabins, which in Puck's disappointment were split by gender, the whole team was told they were scheduled for a dinner at 6:30 in the dining hall.

"What the fuck," Puck looked at his watch and back up to his cabin-mates, "We can't be shirtless in the dining hall?"

"I w-would think so," Artie quietly said under his breath.

"Shut it, wheels." Puck took his hand forcefully and pushed Artie's wheelchair to the wall, leaving Finn's arms to catch it before crashing.

Mr. Schuester entered the boys' cabin with a clipboard.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Puck laughed at the sight of Mr. Schue scribbling down something with pen on what seemed to be a very over-sized clipboard, "I didn't know we all signed up for pussy camp."

* * *

Back at the girls' dorm, they were all dressed and ready fifteen minutes before they had to leave for dinner.

"Cute dress Quinn," Rachel examined Quinn's dress from the back, pointing out how the ruffles wrapped snug around Quinn's curves.

"Quit staring at me, Barbra." Quinn fussed with her mascara in the mirror, picking at what seemed to be every last eyelash.

"We're out." Mercedes and Tina quickly glided across the floor, followed by Santana and Brittany.

Quinn waited until she heard the door shut to speak, "You know," She said with a raised eyebrow, "I haven't seen you talk to Finn like, _once_."

Rachel felt her cheeks turning pink.

"You're like, in love with him, right?"

Rachel couldn't bring her mouth to form a word.

"Just say it, Streisand."

Rachel didn't say a word and just walked out of the cabin, fresh new map in-hand, and headed toward the dining hall.

Quinn sighed and fiddled with eye makeup some more.

* * *

After dinner, things were going more smoothly than they had been since the arrival at Camp Soul. Mr. Schuester suggested that the team headed to the back fields of the camp for a campfire, no one hesitating to attend.

"We're not just here for a campfire." Mr. Schuester looked at Ms. Pillsbury and then back up at everyone.

"We're here to do a little activity," Ms. Pillsbury finished his sentence while biting her lip, "It's called 'Bonfire Bonding'."

"Might as well call it 'Pussy Palooza' while we're at it!" Puck shot up from his chair, drawing himself nearer to the growing fire.

"Now, Puck," Mr. Schuester grew infuriated, "If you don't want to attend, go back to the cabin and-"

"Fine," Puck interrupted with a cold look, "But I'm taking Quinn with me." He stared down Quinn, waiting for her to throw the blanket she was wrapped up in off her body and get up and leave with him.

"No." She said with a cold tone.

"No?" His eyebrows raised.

"I'm not leaving, Puck. Mr. Schuester says we should bond? Maybe we should bond."

Puck looked confused, but he sat back down without hesitation.

"Okay," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together, "We're going to go around in a circle and state one change we've noticed in ourselves in the past year. I'll-"

"This is gay," Puck suddenly spoke up.

"I second that." Santana raised her hand and nodded towards Puck.

"Can we just make smores?" Matt chimed in.

Soon, the whole campground was flooded with voices so loud they all tuned each other out.

Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Rachel and Finn were the only ones who sat in complete silence, their heads following those who were arguing.

"_Hey_!" Rachel suddenly stood up, grabbing everyone's attention.

Finn looked at her from the corner of his eye, but tried to make it look subtle.

"We're a team you guys," Rachel glared and crossed her arms, pouting in the act, "Heck, we're a family! Why argue about silly activites? Why? There's so much more to life, you guys."

Finn admired the girl standing on a chair in her argyle knee-socks, sweater with the owl and the gold flats to match.

"Shut the fuck up Berry. No one cares what you-" Puck glared at Rachel, still in-demand on the chair beside him.

"I think, Noah, that people _do_ care!" Rachel looked down at Puck, who was now in an eye-roll, "I'm just trying to make peace, we have to do this together or-"

"Oh, well shouldn't you just get a fucking gold star then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the kind reviews! I checked my email and got so many nice alerts and reviews! Thank you so much- makes me want to keep writing! I decided to put up a second chapter quickly for you all- I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions/comments, don't be shy and drop a review!

**DISCLAIMER: **No, still don't own Glee. If I did, Puck and Quinn wouldn't be on a "slow journey to couples-ville".

_Eight Days a Gleek_

"You _have_ to get up," A very open-eyed Rachel Berry stood at the foot of Quinn's bottom bunk bed, whispering at the volume of a mouse, which was uncommon for her.

"Seriously," Santana added, slipping out of her robe, "We've been up for like, two hours."

Brittany yawned, "I like, saw the sun being born. Right, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded in confusion, trying not to pay attention to Brittany's very unaccurate comment and walked over to where Quinn's head lay.

"D-did something happen?" Rachel placed an arm on Quinn's upper-back, getting quickly rejected.

"_Don't_ touch me, man-hands!" Quinn rose from her pillow and moved her hair out of her face.

"Ooh," Santana walked over to the girls' too, "Someone get into a little fight with her baby-daddy?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and slammed her body back down on the large pillow, letting herself sink into it, "Would all of you just do me a favor?"

Rachel nodded and whispered a small, "_anything_," while Santana and Brittany joined in agreement.

"Go to breakfast without me."

* * *

The breakfast hall was even more crowded then the dinner hall had been the night before. The girls', minus Quinn, entered early and yet still ended up in the back of the ever-growing buffet line.

"Good morning, ladies," A small voice came from behind them, startling Rachel, "You all sleep well?"

"Morning Ms. P," Mercedes turned around to face the petite red-head, "I slept okay."

"The beds are like rocks," Santana snickered and turned to Emma, who stood wide-eyed next to the girls, "And Rachel. Frigging Rachel. Thanks to you, I didn't get any sleep. Or should I thank _Funny Girl_?"

Rachel, ignoring her comment, noticed Finn walking towards all of them. At least, she thought he was.

"Over here, boys!" Emma yelled and waved her arm up in the air, trying to get the whole group to join her and the girls.

Puck spotted her and jogged over to where everyone was, stopping at Santana only to give her a smirk.

Puck, followed by Mike, Matt, Artie and Kurt, grabbed a plate off of the rack and stood in line, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Y'know, there should be like, room service," Puck held up his plate and pretended as if he were about to smash it into the ground, "This camp's wack."

"Dude," Finn looked over to Puck, "Relax, it's just food."

Rachel smiled at his comment and anxiously waited to see if he'd notice.

"Hey," Finn approached her, yawning and rubbing his eyelids, which looked like they could close on him in a matter of seconds, "Good morning."

"Morning." Rachel returned, almost coldly.

"Ouch. That was..." Finn said, placing his hand over his heart- this time on the correct side- and glancing at Rachel, who looked the least bit amused.

"Cold?" Rachel tapped her fingers nervously on her side, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"S-sure," Finn looked confused but was responsive anyway, "Y'know you can tell me-"

"Get in line, you two!" Ms. Pillsbury waved toward the pair and signaled for them to pick up their plates and start grabbing food, knowing it'd probably be all gone.

"_Later_?" Finn shrugged and looked towards Rachel.

She didn't answer, quickly avoiding eye-contact with Finn and storming off into the line with Tina.

* * *

"The point of this activity is in no way to judge," Mr. Schuester looked specifically in Puck and Santana's direction when he spoke, the two sitting on a piece of a log with their legs crossed and eyes rolled, "The point is solely to learn and explore."

"Do I look like Christopher Columbus to him?" Puck spoke in a whisper only meant for Santana, not realizing the whole club had heard.

"_Aside from Puck_," Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, "Who's excited to begin?"

Emma flashed a smile his way, biting her lip.

"The first topic of discussion in our circle tonight is acceptance," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together, "We'll start over here with you, Artie."

Everyone was shocked Artie was speaking, let alone going first.

"_Acceptance_," He started off, moving his hands off of the wheels of his wheelchair and onto his lap, "Acceptance is something I've been lacking since I was...eight."

Rachel gulped and looked at Finn to see if he gulped too. He didn't.

"Being in a wheelchair is certainly not fun," Artie looked down and then back up at the club, a tear forming in his eye, "And it's definitely something I'd change if I could."

Quinn glanced at Artie. After crying in a cabin almost all day, hearing this story wasn't helping her situation.

"It hurts," Artie played with his glasses, Mr. Schuester noticing it was probably out of nervous habit, "It hurts knowing that your friends are going to play football on Saturday and don't even think to invite you. But you can't blame 'em. Who wants a kid in a wheelchair with them on a football field anyway?"

Artie wrapped up his story pretty quickly after that, sharing his story about how he had tried to find a way to walk but failed.

Santana felt a tear forming in her eye, her glance still on Artie. She wanted to get up and give him a huge hug at this point. He had sacrificed so much because of his wheelchair. Damn wheelchair, she thought to herself.

"If we could have-" Mr. Schuester was cut off.

"I want to go next." Santana cleared her throat and stood so that she was facing in front of everyone.

Mr. Schuester found himself smiling at Santana's actions, as did most of the Glee club.

"Look," She gulped and looked everywhere but at her peers, "I don't have a story about not being accepted because I'm in a wheelchair or because of my gender or my looks."

Puck lifted an eyebrow at her words and smirked.

"I-I was never accepted at home," The tears began to fall fast now, Santana could feel her face grow pink, "When you're thirteen and all you want your mom to do is take you shopping for a dress for the eighth grade graduation dance but she's too busy with her 'boyfriend of the week' to deal with you, it really fucks you up."

Will, ignoring her language, began to feel as if his chest was closing up. He gulped and looked up at the young girl trying to hold it together in front of her peers.

"When you're little, all you want to do is be _just_ like mommy," Santana quickly snapped her head in Rachel's direction and then Kurt's, remembering that they didn't have mothers' growing up, "Or daddy."

Rachel and Kurt both approved, nodding their heads and giving off a smile.

"Well," Santana began to choke up, leaving even Brittany with a teary-eyed expression, "When mommy's busy _five_ out of seven days a week 'meeting new friends', chances are I'm gonna want to meet new friends, too."

Puck got red in the face on that one, glaring up at Santana.

"I met lots of new people," She made air-quotes around 'new people', turning even more pink then she already had been, "Why? I wanted my mom to accept me."

Puck looked up at Santana and then down again on the floor. He grabbed a twig that was loose on the ground and started to fiddle with it.

"Santana," Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and interrupted her, just as more tears started to form, "Is that all?"

She nodded and took a seat, Puck patting her shoulder as she sat down.

* * *

It was one in the morning and she had no idea if the pounding on the door was just her imagination. But when Mercedes got up and yelled, "_Some ass is at the door_!" Rachel quickly fumbled out of bed.

"Hey," Finn, who didn't seem the least-bit tired, greeted Mercedes, "Rachel up?"

"Figures," Mercedes said with an eye-roll, "_Oh diva_, your man candy wants you!"

Rachel snickered at Mercedes' comment, slipped on her robe and then ran to the door.

"Rach, we need to talk," Finn gulped and directed her outside of the cabin, "And I mean it this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Words can't even express how happy I am from all of the alerts and kind reviews- thank you! I used one suggestion about not making Puck swear as much because he really is just a bad-ass because of his actions. I'm very open to suggestions and constructive criticism, I take it well, so thank you for all of the reviews! This is a longer chapter, bear with me.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not really necessary, but I don't own Glee. Never have, never will.

_Eight Days a Gleek_

Rachel didn't sleep all night. By the time she got back in her cabin it was almost three in the morning, her eyes growing restless.

At Camp Soul, the required time to wake up and be dressed and ready for breakfast was precisely 8:15, but Rachel was usually a 6 AM girl.

Her alarm began beeping as she grew quickly irritated of the noise. "Urgh," She groaned and quickly pressed the snooze button and fell back into her pillow.

All the thoughts from last night wouldn't allow her to wake up, she couldn't bring herself to get dressed or showered.

_"Why am I out here?" Rachel folded her arms in a shiver, it must've neared around forty degrees at night here, and her robe just wasn't cutting it._

_"For me," Finn looked down at Rachel and debated whether to wrap his arm around her or not, she looked as if she needed some warming up, "Please?"_

_Rachel knew if she gave in it'd happen over and over again, "So you can break my heart again?" She lifted up her left hand and glanced at her watch, squinting her eyes, "At one-fifteen in the morning?"_

_"Rach, I can-"_

_"Save it." She threw up her hand and headed in the direction towards her cabin._

_Finn wouldn't let her get away, taking a few giant steps to be next to her._

_"You can what, Finn?" Rachel kicked her bare foot into the dirt without realizing she'd forgotten to slip shoes on, "You can tell me you love me and take it back and accuse me of loving Jesse and you-"_

_"I'm...sorry?" Finn was emotionless at this point; he was growing restless of the constant nagging._

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, Finn. You know, I didn't even want to attend this...this camp because of you," Rachel felt her cheeks flush and her eyes swell up, "I figured I'd go because well, the team obviously needs me. And this whole time, Finn, I've been holding it in. All of the anger. The anger I've brought upon myself, the anger you've brought upon me, the anger Jesse has nonchalantly thrown at me, the anger that-"_

_Finn looked down at her for a long moment. Rachel, confused, stopped her words._

_"I love you." He said in a hushed tone as he stroked her upper-cheekbones and pressed his lips against hers._

_"I-I don't know what to say." Rachel slowly pulled her lips from his and stared up at him._

_"You don't have to say a thing."_

The rest of the night was a blur from there. All Rachel could remember was going to the old barn on the campground with Finn and just laying there. What they talked about seemed distant to her, she couldn't remember a single sentence of their conversation. She just remembered one of Finn's large hands in hers, the other stroking her body, which felt chilly even in the barn.

She also remember sneaking back into her cabin around three in the morning, swearing she saw Mercedes' eye twitch but then blaming it on her own tiredness.

* * *

It was eight-thirty and she woke up feeling alone. She knew her feeling of isolation was true when she rubbed her eyes and opened them to find an empty room, drawers opened and shoes removed from their usual spots.

"_Hm_," She shook her head and rested it back on her pillow.

She figured since she had missed breakfast _yet again_ she'd just drift on back to sleep until eleven-thirty. The next activity planned was scheduled for twelve, which would give her enough time to quickly shower and get dressed.

She felt her eyelids growing heavy, about to close, when she heard footsteps approach the door to her cabin.

"Shit," She mumbled and turned the alarm clock towards herself, "What the-?"

"Quinn?" A voice she recgonized almost too well flooded her room, leaving her to sit up without hesitation, in search for a mirror.

"Uh, just a second," Quinn dug around the top of the dresser her and the rest of the girls' shared, not locating a single mirror, "Screw it."

"Quinn? _C'mon_."

"Morning." She cleared her throat as she felt her chest slowly drop.

"You look-"

"Save it."

"_Good_." Puck bit his bottom lip as he examined Quinn from top to bottom.

"Please," Quinn sighed in anger, "Shouldn't you be examining Santana?"

Puck reached out his hand and placed it on Quinn's waist, "Hey," He took his hand up and brushed Quinn's hair away from her face, "People talk you know."

Quinn felt her eyebrow raised as she glared at Puck.

"Why were you in here crying yesterday?"

She felt her stomach drop in embarassment. _How the hell would he know_, she thought to herself as her face grew redder.

"Don't be embarassed," Puck signaled for her to walk inside and she did, as he followed, "We all cry sometimes."

"Not you." Quinn said coldly.

"Not true," Puck mocked her, making her laugh, "Ask me the last time I cried."

"When's the last time you-"

"Yesterday."

Quinn had a feeling she knew why Puck had been crying. She suddenly remembered the group activity and how brave everyone thought Santana had been. She remembered Puck's comforting words to her after she had told her story, "Santana, right?"

But Puck shook his head, "You."

"Me?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Seeing you cry after all of those stories really got to me," Puck looked down, almost as if he was embarassed, "You seemed like, touched."

Quinn felt more tears form as she bit her lip, "Glad to know I still have that effect on you."

"And you always will."

* * *

"Will," He felt a small hand touch his right shoulder as he leaned up, "Hi."

"Em," Will was surprised, yet happy at the same time, "What's up?"

"D-do you want to run the activity today? Or should I do it? Because if you-"

"We'll both do it." He said with a smile as he focused on his newspaper and his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Y-you have peanut butter on your-"

Will lifted his face up to Emma, "Get that for me?"

Emma, without hesitation, ran her finger across Will's upper lip, scooping off the bit of peanut butter with her index finger, "D-do you have a wipe?"

* * *

She didn't know if what she was hearing was a _real_ cry, but she figured she'd go into the bathroom and try to help anyway. Afterall, her late-night talk with Finn had put her in a good enough mood that the fact that she only slept around two hours was quickly forgotten.

"Just open," Rachel sat at the door, her hand gripping the knob, which was clearly locked, "Kurt, I want to talk to you, that's all."

She sat there for twenty minutes, doubting the door would open now.

"Finn?" She quickly sat up and fixed the bottom of her skirt as she noticed him walk by the bathroom stalls, "Hey."

"Rachel," Finn walked faster towards her, interlocking his fingers into hers and swinging them, "W-who's in there?"

"That's just Kurt, but he won't open it and I've been trying for around thirty minutes now but I can't seem to get a response and-"

"Be right back," Finn pulled his hand out of Rachel's and shuffled towards the bathroom stall, "Open up! It's Finn."

* * *

Will started the activity, he figured Emma was just running late and didn't bother to sweat over it.

"Kurt," Will's eye twitched when he noticed the boy quietly sneak in to the cabin with Finn following, "You alright?"

A sniffle was given off from Kurt as Finn gave a thumbs-up. Rachel bit her lip as she watched Finn sit in a chair that was the farthest away from her. He didn't even bother to look her way.

"Okay, today we're just going to partner you up and-"

"_Partners_?" Mercedes seemed to glare over at Kurt and then back.

"Partners," Mr. Schuester swallowed and then continued, "Like I said, we'll pair you up with partners and then you'll get to-"

"Sorry," Emma walked in the room with a box piled high with stuff no one could make out, hitting the door on the way in, "Sorry, 'scuse me. Sorry."

"Alright, we'll let Ms. Pillsbury settle and then I'll partner you up."

"No," Puck's jaw cringed and he received a look from Will, "I wanna pick _my own_."

"Noah," Emma stepped in, "They've already been picked." She pulled out a sheet of paper that had looked overly-crumbled and cleared her throat, "Will, wanna read the-"

"Kurt and Puck," He started, Puck's eyes bulging.

Quinn gulped at the fact that she wasn't with Puck, "Quinn and Santana. Rachel and Brittany. Mercedes and Artie. Tina and Matt. Mike and Finn."

Sighs and moans were heard throughout.

"This is _exactly_ why we need this camp," Mr. Schuester sighed and watched all of the kids' reactions. His pairings were _completely_ intentional and he felt good right now.

"Mr. Schuester's right," Rachel got up from her chair and stood in front of everyone, "If we spend time _arguing_ about our partners and disagreeing with Mr. Schue's choices, which were very wise and sneaky, props to you," She clapped her hands together and grinned at Will who was also smiling, "Now let's get to know our partners! Mr. Schue, the assignment?"

"Right, the-" Mr. Schuester was interrupted.

"You may be crazy and all, but you've got a point Berry. C'mon, Kurt," Puck, in everyone's surprise raised from his chair, "Let's do this."


End file.
